Chaos’s Hitman
by home-made-pipe-bombs
Summary: For Percy Jackson, life was good. For the moment at least. No deadly quests or upcoming wars, just time to relax and prepare for college. But this changes once a certain dumbass son of ares arrives to camp halfblood.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: So this first chapter is basically just a prologue to his story since many Chaos Stories have a lot of background and such. Please enjoy.**

For Percy Jackson, life was good. For the moment at least. There were no deadly quests or upcoming wars hanging above his head. Just a simple demigod life, well as simple as that could be. But that all changed once a certain dumbass son of ares showed up. The kid was well, to put it shortly, an absolute dickhead. His name was David. He would lie about things and would do things like steal or ruin things and blame them on Percy. At first no one really cared, but eventually people started to believe Dave. Eventually this all got to Percy's friends as well and one by one they all stopped hanging around him less. Grover already was never really around, since he was basically royalty and had many different duties to attend to. Thalia was rarely around since she was in the hunt. Nico's faith never waivered though. Neither did Annabeths. But almost all of his other friends seemed to drift away from Percy. At this point Percy really began to hate David. But the last straw was one night Percy came back from the beach after having a chat with his father, saw David talking to Annabeth, and then dragged her by the wrist over to the bathrooms as Annabeth struggled to get out of his grasp. David may be pretty shit at fighting but he wasn't weak. He was physically strong but had no natural skills in fighting. At this point Percy had realized that David planned to rape Annabeth. This caused him to go into a fit of rage. He immediately uncapped a pen which transformed into his trusty celestial bronze blade, Anaklusmos or Riptide as some may call it, and charged towards David and sunk the blade hilt deep into the stomach of David. Within seconds both he and David were transported to Olympus. There say the Olympians in there thrones except for Apollo and Ares, both who rushed towards David, Ares to check on him and Apollo to heal him only to find out that the son of ares already was dead. Ares tried to rush towards Percy who was protected by the sea god who stepped in front of him. After a minute of glaring, Zeus spoke, "Enough! The fate of Perseus will be decided tomorrow!" And Percy was transported to a cell on Olympus.

 **Time skip**

Everyone including the demigods at camp half blood had been packed into the throne room where all the olympians sat on their thrones. The gods, save ares, looked disappointed or had a sadness in their eyes. Percy stood in front of all of them with a distant look.

"Brother, do not do this." Poseidon spoke softly in a desperate voiceto Zeus. " I'm sorry, but the laws are laws and I cannot change them. Not even for the great hero, Perseus Jackson." Zues replied in a somber tone, " Perseus Jackson, you are charged with murder of a fellow camper. How do you plead?" "Guilty. But may I just say that the creature I killed, was not fit to walk on this earth." Percy replied. Ares immediately exploded, and began yelling and conjured a spear into his hands. "ORDER!" Zues yelled as he slammed a lightning bolt the marble floor. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"While that may be true, you still murdered a fellow demigod, and are hereby sentenced to banishment, and will be forgotten by everyone in the mythological world. You have 2 hours to pack your things."

After Percy packed his things, he planned on saying his goodbyes, but was prevented from doing some. As he took his last look at the camp he grew to love and think of as his home, he did not feel betrayal, nor did he feel anger. He felt no sadness either. Not because he had to leave camp anyways but what did make him want to curl up into a little ball and cry, was that he would never again be thought of or mentioned this freinfs. His deeds would only feature an unnamed hero who's name was lost to time. Yes Perseus Jackson was doomed to be forgotten, and this is what hurt the most.

 **Time Skip (3 months)**

Percy was helping himself to his lunch which he thought he deserved after he had barely managed to fend off the last horde of monsters that seem to actively attempt to hunt him. After he finished off his sandwich he clambered into his hammock that was suspended between two large evergreen trees.

As he gently swung side to side in his hammock he gradually became more and more tired and after only 5 minutes, slipped into the realm of Morpheus. This time however, he did not have an "ordinary" demigod dream. No, this time he was floating through blackness. His surroundings were nonexistent, there was nothing but blackness. Not dark, since he could see himself quite clearly, as if was illuminated, but the light came from nowhere.

A voice that seemed to emanate from all around him, "hello. I am chaos." The voice was soft, and Percy could not seem to tell whether it was a male or female voice. It spoke again, "Do you know who Chaos is, child?" Percy racked his brain until finally he spoke, "Chaos is the creator of the universe which means that you're the creator of the universe..." Percy just realized who he was talking to and thought that better not run his mouth here. "Child, I have come to understand that you, the twice savior of Olympus, have nothing left here on this planet. I'm I correct?" "Yes..." Percy responded after a pause. "Then I would like to make you an offer," Chaos began, "I would like you to become the leader of an elite team of people who shall carry out my wishes in a just manner. The assasins or Hitmen of Chaos if you will." You would live in my realm and travel the universe protecting the innocent and carrying out my wishes. You and your team would be given partial immortality and would no longer face sickness nor would you age." Percy took all of this information in and slowly formed a coherent sentence, "Chaos, I would like to know who I would be working with before I answer. Ah please." He said as politely as he could. "Well that's the fun part, you see. You choose them. Fallen comrades, people who have been trained in my realm, anyone who I deem worthy really. Sow what say you Perseus Jackson?" Percy thought about the fact that he had no I've left and nothing that he was leaving behind other than his city that he grew to love. After what seemed an eternity to Chaos, Percy replied, "yes, yes I would."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **So I know I haven't updated in a little while for my other story, and I wanted to say this before you read this next chapter. I've kinda hot a bit of a writers block for my other story District Four, and it feels like I rushed in without thinking of the over all plot to much. If you guys want me to continue it then I'll need some suggestions for the plot. Thanks. And without further ado, Chapter 2:**

 **Last time:**

So what say you Perseus Jackson?" Percy thought about the fact that he had no one left and that he would leave nothing behind other than his city that he grew up love. After what seemed an eternity to Chaos, Percy replied,"yes, yes I would"

 **Now:**

"As expected." the voice said. "very well Perseus Jackson, you shall be transported to my realm within the hour," Chaos stated. " I shall see you soon. Now… WAKE!"

Percy jolted upright and fell ten feet onto his back from his hammock. "Ah, Shit!" He then clambered up towards the hammock, and began to take down his hammock. As he was stuffing the hammock into his backpack, he heard a deep growl behind him. He quickly uncapped riptide and turned around and slashed at empty air. The hellhound had been able to dodge the attack, and now leapt towers Percy. _Shit_ , he thought, as he propped his blade against his chest and the blade pointing skyward. The hellhound fell directly onto it and disintegrated.

After Percy regained his footing he looked sadly at his bronze sword. After he was banished the sword didn't seem as balanced as before and didn't seem a perfect for as it once did. _Damn, that's the third time this week I've been too slow with this sword. Shit_.

As he finally finished packing up camp, he was enveloped in a purplish bluish light, and suddenly found himself standing on a balcony overlooking a semi futuristic utopia with a harbor to the left and firsts and snowy mountains to the right. It looked kinda like earth. Except that Percy knew it wasn't. It was the realm of chaos.

The voice of Chaos came from behind Percy, "Welcome, Perseus—" "Percy. Just Percy." Percy said automatically. "Well, uhh, welcome Percy to my not-so humble abode. The realm of me." After this Percy turned around and saw a humanoid figure that had a dark bluish translucent body. There were not really any facial features just what looked like stars. In the center of his chest was a swirling pattern that seemed to twinkle and rotate very slowly. It closely resembled the milky way galaxy. Where a human's eyes would be, were two bright white orbs. The entire body seemed to emit a dim glow.

Percy stood there with a confused look on his face. _The hell…?_ "Uhh, isn't Chaos supposed to be a big shapeless and formless being?" Percy said uncertainly. " Chaos just chuckled. "Yes, however like most immortal beings, I can form a humanoid avatar. Though no celestial being has a form that looks like a human." "A celestial being? What's that?" Percy asked. "If you don't mind me asking that is, my lord." Percy added as an afterthought. "Oh there is no need for titles here, Percy. Everyone on this planet is of equal stature and no one is above another. I don't even run the place. I just oversee its progress and give it a little push when it needs it. I definitely don't oversee every little thing to make sure its perfection in my eyes." Percy just nodded _Uh Huh._

"But to answer your question, a celestial being is one step above the primordial beings. They are the beings like me. Of course I am the original. After I created the primordials whom I never really interacted with, I created beings like myself. I wanted someone to interact with like the primordials on earth. I created the celestial being named order, who became the celestial of matter, much like I am the celestial being of space and time. There were others as well, but non really took an intreat in me other than order, who should be here shortly seeing as I told him to be here in order to meet you. And… No never mind. I mustn't speak of him." Chaos finished in a worried tone. "Of who?" Percy pressed with a curious look. "The name he chose was Abyss. He was the celestial of motion, but has been stripped of that title long ago. We sent him into the void, a vast infinite space full of nothing. Not a single atom, or light particle exists there. Since then he self proclaimed himself as the celestial of the void." Chaos finished with a sad look. "Oh" Percy said simply as he swallowed.

"But on to the reason you are needed here." Chaos began, "In addition to being the leader of my hit-squad, you are need for another thing. Order is dying, and she needs a predecessor. I cannot create a celestial with the same domains twice. And we need someone to take her domains when she dies. If she dies, and her domain disappears, bad shit will happen to the universe. As you now know, Abyss had his domain stripped and Order had taken that mantle. She is dying and if we are t careful those two domains will foe with her as well. That's where come in." Chaos said. "We need you to gradually take my domains as I fade." Came from a feminine voice behind them. She looked a lot like chaos. Save perhaps the color of her body, which seemed to shift from color to color. And she had no stars.and no galaxy on her chest.

"I am Order. Pleasure to meet you, Perseus." Order said. " Please milady, just Percy. I am not one for titles." Percy said as he smiled. Order herself smiled, "You've found a good one, Chaos." "I've searched long and hard for one this good so here we are." "And now lets get down to business." Order said all business like. " Chaos turned to Percy and spoke in a warning tone. "So now we are going to bond her domains to you so that over time her domains will go to you, because if they went all at once it would disintegrate your mortal body. Now, Percy I'm gonna need you to trust me, because what comes next is going to hurt you a lot." Percy just nodded. "Okay when you wake up from this, Order's domains will be bound to you, and you will gain partial immortality. When you fully gain her domains you will gain full immortality and will be a fully fledged celestial." "umm, okay." Percy said uncertainly. _I think I understood about half of that but whatever._ "Lets begin."

Order and Percy lied down on two metal tables, that were opposite from each other in the room. A ball of light suddenly shot out of her chest and shot into Percy's chest. The first thought that went through Percy's head was, _Fuck that hurts a lot_. And then he promptly blacked out.

 **A/N:**

 **So now that the second chapter is out, I would like you to leave reviews and tell me how this story is going. Thanks and happy reading.**


End file.
